1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a floor transition piece for spanning between first and second floorings having vertically offset top surfaces, such as a wood flooring and a vinyl flooring. More particularly, the present invention concerns a floor transition piece having a recessed surface that partly overlies the relatively lower flooring but is spaced thereabove so that the transition piece does not contact the second flooring. The present invention further concerns a transition piece including a removable protective sheet for temporarily covering a portion of the relatively lower flooring (e.g., during finishing of the upper flooring), and a method for installing the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A home or building often includes a variety of floorings such as vinyl, wood, linoleum, carpet, tile, etc. Because different floorings typically present relatively offset heights (i.e., the top surface of one flooring is spaced vertically from the top surface of another flooring), a transition piece must be installed at the juncture between adjacent floorings to present a surface extending generally between the vertically offset top surfaces of the floorings. Of course, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive transition piece that is simple to install, yet spans between adjacent floorings in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
However, conventional floor transition pieces present several problems. For example, transition pieces usually do not accommodate for relative expansion and contraction of the floorings. Particularly, floor transition pieces are often secured to both floorings such that relative shifting of the floorings may be restricted or cause damage to the transition piece. With respect to floorings adhesively attached to an underlying surface (e.g., vinyl or linoleum floorings), a number of conventional floor transition pieces rest against the edge of the flooring which often results in detachment of the flooring from the underlying surface (i.e., so-called "puckering" of the flooring), which will be described further hereinbelow. Wood flooring transition pieces are particularly problematic as it is often desirable to finish the transition piece along with the wood flooring. However, as will be further indicated below, finishing of traditional wood flooring transition pieces is difficult and often causes damage to the adjacent flooring.